When Fire Finds You
by Rem Stryker
Summary: Roxas' life is saved by a mysterious girl who seems to know many people in Twilight Town and Destiny Islands...who is this gun-wielding beauty, why is she at Twilight High, and why is it so hard for everyone to resist her? O.C. x ?
1. New Girl, New Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of those characters, etc. I do own my O.C's

* * *

Alice Mao

Alice Mao crouched in the brush, gun loaded and ready in her hand, her slender body as still as a statue or a predator lying in wait for her prey. She'd been lying in wait this way for a few minutes now, watching her target, a tall dark haired man with concealing bangs and dark blue eyes, move towards an oblivious blonde boy sitting on a rock under a shady tree, listening to music with his bright blue eyes focused on nothing in particular, sporting a black leather choker around his neck which held a silver and black 'X' over his collar bone. This boy wore a pair of worn black jeans with a white t-shirt featuring a black tree in winter with bare limbs, the black leaves swirling in the wind under an open short-sleeved hooded jacket with zipped pockets, his wrists adorned with a black wristband on his left and rubber bracelets on the other. His bejeweled cross of diamonds and obsidian hung on a silver chain about his neck, shining in the light that peeked through the few gaps in the shade of the tree leaves above which played over the boy's pale features, giving him an ethereal look with a gold halo from the light on his golden hair. The approaching man moved with a deadly silence towards the boy, who closed his reflective eyes in thought, his smirk framed with two small but sharp incisors and eyes shadowed by the brown hood of his jacket as he lowered his head, getting ready to strike at any moment. As he got out the knife swiftly and moved to pounce, Alice sprung from her hiding place in one smooth feline glide, flipping to get between them quicker. She was horizontal in the air when she blocked his knife's advance towards the male, who opened his eyes now as Alice pushed him back from harm's way with a leather gloved hand on his shoulder. The man staggered back, managing to avoid the impact of the block, his knife falling away from his hand as the boy fell into a pile of leaves behind the rock, a small gasp followed with a yelp when he hit the ground, his headphones falling around his neck, with music playing softly in the background of the confrontation. Alice aimed her gun to shoot, her face contorting slightly in anger as he moved, merely grazed in the upper arm through his jacket. Blood soaked through slowly as the man looked at Alice in sheer hate, "How dare you interrupt my meal you incessant little brat!", he growled through gritted teeth, "I was only going to have a little snack now and save the rest for later.", he mumbled, then smirked as the boy peeked at them over the cover of the rock behind Alice, whose gun was trained on the man, "Leave him alone, Allister.", she threatened in a curiously British sounding accent, not sparing a glance at the boy watching her curiously in her loose black capris, high top black Converse, and tight blood red halter tucked into the capris under a black wrap V-neck top with a hood and a belt under the breasts. Allister laughed with the fervor of a madman, causing Alice to narrow her liquid violet eyes with the dark midnight blue rims and scowl, "What's wrong with you now?", she asked, but this only made Allister laugh more, though he paused to speak in a tone she couldn't quite place, "Oh nothing, I just realized though that this boy is your age! His pretty face...", Allister broke off for a moment to chuckle, "I can't help but be reminded of you somehow Alice! I remember when you were so young you–", two gunshots rung through the air as Allister was stopped mid-sentence to dodge her bullet and return the shot a swiftly as she had, if not more so, hitting her in the shoulder. Alice resisted crying out, grunting through her teeth, before closing her eyes to take a deep breath then, with inhuman speed and strength, she opened her eyes and appeared behind Allister, using the hilt of her gun to strike a pressure point on the back of his neck, causing him to fall unconscious.

She watched him fall before speaking into the black earphone mic, "Target secured, no casualties, one witness.", Alice said promptly. After a small pause, she spoke in another language quickly, something that sounded to the boy like the French singing through his headphones, before turning to him and approaching him, blood running down her arm slowly. Inky black tribal tattoos appeared along her arm as the blood passed and her long black hair circled behind her when she turned. A helicopter began lowering until it landed in the field behind Alice, the wind blowing her hair about her as he tried to stand, meaning to speak to her though nothing came out. He opened his mouth but was caught in her apathetic stare which turned into curiosity and concern. Alice put a hand on her hip, turning her head to the side with a perfect eyebrow raised, "Are you okay?", she asked then took another step closer as she placed the other hand on her hip as well, leaning down closer to his dazed face until he could smell her minty fresh breath and she could feel his breath on her skin, "Hello?", Alice raised her hand and moved it in front of his face, snapping her fingers loudly, "You okay?", she asked once he jumped, snapping out of it, "Y-Yeah.", he stammered, then turned his attention to the blood running from her injured shoulder, "Y-You're hurt.", Alice looked surprised, as if she hadn't felt the wound, and leaned away slightly, giving her room to turn her head to assess her shoulder, "So I am. I'll be fine. But more importantly...", she kneeled down in front of him like one of the kunoichi he saw in ninja movies would to balance on a horizontal flag pole, "Are you alright? Any injuries?", she asked with a concerned expression as her eyes roamed his body, searching and analyzing every detail, for any visible wounds. He nodded numbly then felt his face redden as she smiled warmly, "That's good, but you scraped your palm when I pushed you.", she said, looking at him apologetically, "I'm sorry.", his eyes widened, "N-No problem!", he looked at his hand, seeing tiny droplets of blood appear from the scrape, "Don't apologize! Really! You saved me and besides, I don't feel anything!", he stammered out nervously. Alice smiled at him again, "That's great. Come on, I'll fix you up over here.", she gestured with a jerk of her head towards the settled helicopter behind her and offered her hand to him. He took the hand and was surprised by the sun-kissed girl's strength as she pulled him up swiftly, leading him by the hand to the helicopter.

"Hey guys I need a med kit.", she said and was promptly tossed a little white case with a red cross on it. Alice sat down, opening the case, "Come here...uh....", she paused, searching for a name, glancing up at him for an answer when she couldn't supply one herself, "Roxas Strife.", the spiky-haired blonde answered and she nodded knowingly, chuckling slightly before shaking her head to herself with a smirk on her face, "Come here Roxas and let me see your hand.", Roxas nodded, letting her turn his hand to the palm before using a wet towel to clean it and spraying a stinging disinfectant over the wound, which made him wince quietly, his masculine pride refusing to let him whimper like he would have if he was alone. She wrapped his hand in white gauze with experienced hands until she was satisfied and was tapped on the uninjured shoulder. Alice turned her head, choking on whatever she was about to say when she laid eyes on a tall boy with messy fire red hair looking at her with big green eyes through the long fringe that swept across his forehead over his eyes, the uneven spiky ends stopping just under his black eyeliner lined eyes. His eyes were light and cat-like with a certain enchanting luminescence to the irises within the perfect midnight blue rims that appeared black until a closer look was had. The boy's eyes were half-lidded with dilated pupils as if he'd just woken up in a dark room and walked into a brightly lit bathroom to take a shower. Alice looked at him with her own dilated pupils, the irises had turned gold as Roxas noticed, and sighed deeply as he spoke with a light lilting accent that sounded like a cross between British and Irish, "Hello, my name is Griffon and I will be your attending physician today.", Griffon smiled with very dog-like canines in a Cheshire cat smile. Roxas looked at the odd pair as Alice slowly inched away, "I'm fine Griffon, just a scratch.", she began but Griffon wagged a finger at her, adjusting his horizontally oval glasses with thin, sleek black frames, an evil glint flashing in his eyes, "Tsk tsk Alice, I'm afraid that you're lying. There's a bullet that needs to be removed from your shoulder and stitches are required, my lovely Lady Mao.", she sighed, surrendering with a one handed show of hands, and followed Griffon towards a black van that had driven up the nearby parking lot moments before Griffon's appearance. Roxas stood there by the helicopter for a moment until Alice gestured for him to follow with a circling movement with her index and middle fingers together. He caught up to her and Griffon, staying a little behind them as they talked like friends with smart ass jabs at each other while they walked to the van. The back doors opened to an interior with four seats, two windows, a motorcycle by its two helmets, and some screens with a table of wireless keyboards.

Alice sat down on the edge, back towards Griffon with her legs crossed, and let him pull down the sleeve of her black shirt to reveal the bloody wound. With expert hands, Griffon cleaned the wound, removed the bullet, and disinfected it before beginning to sow the wound closed with quick, nimble movements of a needle, threading a silver thread through her skin. He discarded his rubber gloves, now bloodied, and handed Alice a black leather jacket as she pulled off the black shirt, leaving the tight blood red halter as she replaced the dirty shirt with the offered black jacket. She wheeled the motorcycle out of the van easily, favoring a pair of goggles and a black beanie over a helmet for herself, and threw a helmet at Roxas, "I'll drive you home.", Alice offered as she sat on the bike, turning it on as she spoke to the blonde, who nodded and put on the helmet. Roxas climbed on the motorcycle behind her, holding onto her around her waist like he would if Cloud were driving, as she pulled her hair into a ponytail she tucked into the back of her jacket to avoid it whipping back into Roxas' face. Abruptly, she started the motorcycle and drove out into the street in a large arch to the right, going in the direction of his house without him telling her. They zoomed through Twilight Town, everything becoming a blur on the way to each stop light. At one light, Roxas thought he saw Hayner and his friends but they turned into a blur of colors when the light turned green. Sooner than he expected, they were are the Strife home and Alice was approaching the door as if she'd been there before, her goggles around her neck and ponytail out of her jacket. Before Roxas could pull his key out, Alice had pulled one from an zipped up pocket inside her jacket and banged on the front door, "Cloud, you bum.", she muttered before turning the key and opening the door to Roxas' house. Roxas looked with wide eyes, "How...", he began, looking around as he took of his shoes after her.

"Rox is that you...Oh god.", Cloud walked out in all his glory wearing nothing but black sweats and his socks. He'd been scratching the back of his head when he walked out before pausing, mid-scratch and yawn to see Alice standing in the foyer. His mouth hung open with his eyes as wide as saucers focused on the purple eyed girl until he looked at Roxas then back at Alice, "Alice.", Cloud opened his arms to receive her hug, picking her up in a bear hug so that her feet hung above the floor by a few inches, "Cloud Strife!", she exclaimed when she was set down, hands on her hips with a mock scowl on her face, "I bring your brother home in one piece and you don't give me anything sweet to eat? I thought you knew me, boy!", he sighed, "Was he bad or something?", Cloud asked and Roxas blushed red, "No he was great. I just wanna get a cake or something free from you. Money and personal belonging are also accepted.", she laughed with him and prepared to follow him into the kitchen when Roxas spoke up, "You two know each other...?", he ventured cautiously after them, knowing that his brother was prone to embarrassing him in front of company and emphasizing that Roxas was his _little_ brother.

Cloud rubbed his sleepy eyes as Alice smirked, seating herself in a chair at their round wooden table in the kitchen, her legs crossed, after securing a fork and three slices of cheesecake on a paper plate, "Fetch me some whip cream, Strife.", she said to Cloud who lazily obeyed, something Roxas had to do a double take on. Since when did his brother the proud Cloud Strife listen to_ anybody?_ Let alone a _girl_ _younger than him? _Roxas watched him as he took the cap off and sprayed the whip cream on top of the cake slices before seating himself at the table to Alice's right after he put the can away, "Well let's see...how to begin?", Cloud wondered to himself, sounding like an old man trying to explain to his naïve son how sex works. The younger Strife sat on Alice's left as she took a savored bite of cheesecake, "Well Strife and I have been friends for about...two and a half years? When he decided to live here while you and your parents were traveling, I ended up saving his sorry ass from the bouncer when he stumbled past him somehow. I was in town for a while and we became friends but it's been months since I left for France.", she said simply, chewing on another bite of cake, "Honestly Alice, how do you stay so little when you eat so much cake and sweets? You should be fat, it's not fair to other girls.", Cloud said mockingly, "You must be an alien or something. Which reminds me, what are you doing in Twilight Town? You staying long?", he asked. Roxas looked incredulously at his brother, "How does that remind you of that?", Alice spoke Roxas' same thought around a mouthful of cake before swallowing and pressing a napkin to her face, "I'm here to attend high school.", she said before finishing off the cake swiftly, casting a glance the pile of undone dishes, "Do the dishes, Strife.", Alice said before disappearing, "No problem...", Cloud said to the empty space she had been moments before and went to the sink as the brothers heard a motorcycle engine pull out of the driveway.

Sora Lionheart

Sora Lionheart stepped out of his brother's car as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "Thanks for the ride, Leon. I'll take the train home today.", Sora smiled and leaned away from the open window, closing the passenger's door, "See you at home little bro.", Leon replied, giving him a little wave before driving away in search of a parking spot. He just shook his head, messy brunette spikes moving with him, and grinned widely as he walked into the school building, looking for his silver haired best friend Riku. Sora pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate in the pocket of his school uniform, "Hello? Riku, where are you?", he said, then looked around, "I'm walking by the office – ah!", Sora saw the door open and walked straight into a girl as she left the office. The two teenagers both fell back, Sora's phone falling away from him as they both sat up. Sora rubbed his head, "Ow ow ow....", he mumbled then looked over at the girl, "I'm sorry, are you...", the rest of the question failed to come out when Sora's eyes widened, taking in the sight of dark, sun-kissed skin, a few shades darker than his own. The girl had a hand on her head, the surprised expression on her face almost mirrored Sora's look of awe, while the other hand rested on the floor and her sculpted tan thighs were pressed together, knees bent, her weight leaning on the rested left hand. She was wearing the girls' school uniform with a short-sleeved button up white shirt, blue plaid skirt, solid blue tie, and knee high midnight blue socks, but instead of plain black shoes, she wore black Vans splattered with pink, green, and orange paint patterns and around her neck was a black choker with a gothic obsidian and ruby cross hung over her collar bone, visible due to the pushed away collar of her shirt and an undone button. Her arms were clothed in dark violet fingerless arm warmers, almost black, from her knuckles to just above her elbows with gold rings holding them in place at her wrists and above her elbows, a gold ring securing part of the cloth on each hand in place, gleaming from her middle fingers. She ran a tan hand through her long black hair before turning two captivating gold orbs on him through fringe bangs that swept over her forehead towards the left.

Sora gazed into her eyeliner and insomnia rimmed eyes, noticing the long curling black lashes that fringed them, and watched her right herself into a sitting position that was more acceptable in a skirt. He could hear Riku's annoyed voice on the phone a few feet away, "S-Sorry. Are you okay, miss?", Sora asked, standing and extending a helping hand to her, which she stared at quietly for a few minutes before turning her eyes back to him, making him nervous, until she accepted the hand. She hoisted herself up with his assistance, letting go of his hand to brush herself off, her eyes never leaving him. Sora laughed anxiously, retrieving his phone, "Eh...Riku? I'll call you back, 'kay?", he endured a few seconds more of Riku yelling at him before he closed it in his hand and returned it to his pocket. The girl looked at him, tilting her head in a cute way until he spoke, "Hi.", he began, for lack of anything better to say, "Hey, what's up?", she replied, her voice as clear as a bell though she spoke the way a boy might, "I haven't seen you before...", Sora trailed off, thankful that she picked the conversation up from there, "Yeah, I'm new here, just transferred from France and moved back home. I'm Alice, by the way.", Alice smiled, "Really? I'm Sora Lionheart.", Alice's eyes widened, "No way...", she muttered to herself inaudibly so he wouldn't hear. This was yet again a younger brother of some old friend of hers._ 'Next thing you know, Kadaj is gonna have a brother pop up...',_Alice thought until she saw a boy with silver hair run up to them and started talking to Sora, _'Oh God...Kadaj Advent doesn't have a __brother...right?',_ Alice stared that the boy until he turned his head and paused, jumping slightly, "Excuse me...why are you staring at me...?", he asked. She jumped as well when he spoke to her, "Oh...sorry. You just look like somebody I know...", she mumbled, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, _'There's no way Kadaj Advent has a brother.'_, she thought repeatedly like a mental mantra until the bell rang. Sora looked away for a second when someone called his name then turned to look at her, "I guess I'll...", Sora blinked, "She disappeared.", he said before following Riku to their classes.

Roxas Strife

The room was loud and talkative when Roxas Strife walked into second period art. He sauntered to his seat next to Axel Cross, one of his best friends, and sighed, "I'm exhausted.", Roxas said as he dropped tiredly into the chair as his friend laughed. His table consisted of Axel, Hayner, Olette, and himself, though Roxas knew a few the names of a few familiar faces like the blonde Lightway twin Namine, Riku Advent, and Sora Lionheart at one table. They were all childhood friends, if he remembered right, and lived on Destiny Islands. Cloud and Leon, Sora's brother, were friends/rivals since they were kids and competed in everything they could from sports to school to girls. In one instance, they nearly drowned in a contest of who could stay underwater the longest, to which both Sora and Roxas were witness to and had to drag their brothers out of the water when they both passed out. When they had come to, they argued about who passed out first, regardless of their younger brothers' testimonies that they had passed out simultaneously. Axel was smirked like a wicked Cheshire cat, reminding Roxas of Griffon from the day before when he'd met Alice, "So what's new Axel?", he asked, seeing the look Axel gave him which begged for the question to be asked, "I've got first period with a hot new senior Mana Kageno and homeroom with a pretty new sophomore Alice Mao!", Axel explained in one breath as if he would've exploded if he kept the information in any longer, a sight that Roxas longed to see when he remembered what Alice said last night in the kitchen and realized that the girl Axel was talking about was in fact the Alice who saved his life. Roxas leaned closer, "Alice Mao?", he asked cautiously, wondering if he had heard wrong, and noticed in his peripheral that Sora head raised his head in their direction. Axel nodded slowly, eyeing his friend, "Yeah, why?", he asked. The blonde felt his heart skip a beat and saw Sora's eyes widen as he leaned towards their table to hear better, "What did she look like?", Roxas asked quickly, "Well....", the door opened and the class looked in that direction. Roxas' eyes widened. There stood Alice Mao, in all her sun-kissed glory.

"Well she looked like that.", Axel said when he saw the girl walk into the class to talk to the teacher. Her black backpack was slung on one shoulder and Roxas took in the sight of her in the school uniform with her arm warmers, collar, and shoes. The teacher pointed at Sora's table and Alice nodded, then smiled when she looked in that general direction. Sora was as surprised as Roxas, "Alice.", he said blankly. Alice tilted her head at him, "Sora.", she nodded at him in greeting then smiled at Roxas, "Roxy!", she advanced on him immediately, zeroing in on him as swiftly as she had on Cloud. She held out her open hand, touching her palm to his, "Now slide...and knuckles.", she said, pulling her hand back in unison with him and pressing her knuckles against Roxas' knuckles, "So what's up, Strife Number Two?", she asked casually, "Not much, really. I brought some cake to school with me today since you said you were going to be here for high school.", Alice brightened immediately as if she was a poor man who'd won a billion dollar lottery and an all expense paid vacation to Hawaii, "No way! I love you Roxy, you're way nicer than Strife Number One!", she said, smiling. She was crouched by him, legs together and the back of her skirt tucked between her thighs and calves, while the class was working on a free style sketch. Alice looked at Axel with recognition, "Axel from homeroom? Mana told me about how you were looking at her legs in her first period.", he froze, "Well, yeah...I'm Axel Cross, one of Roxas' best friends.", she jerked her chin up in a greeting then looked at Olette and Hayner when she stood up, "I'm Alice, a friend of Cloud's and now Roxas too, I guess.", she smiled. Instantly, Olette liked her and introduced herself, "I'm Olette and this is Hayner. What school were you at before?", Olette asked as she leaned closer in interest, "A school in Paris.", Olette gasped, "You gave up _France_ for here? Why?", Roxas nudged her, "Olette...", he mumbled, "What? Just asking, Rox, jeez.", she said. Alice laughed, "I wanted to come back home, I guess. Besides, I was nervous letting my friend Griffon take care of my house and I missed some of my old friends.", Alice shrugged, "I guess I should start on this sketch...see ya.", Alice smiled at them before seating herself in the seat across from Sora that the teacher had pointed out for her. Roxas focused on the blank page in front of him, "How do you know her?", Hayner asked. Roxas felt his face blush lightly, "I ran into her and she gave me a ride home when I said my name. She's an old friend of Cloud's and probably one of the only people who can command him at will.", Axel's mouth fell open and Hayner smirked at Olette, "Ha! I told you so! I told you I saw him on some girl's bike!"

At the Sora-Riku-Namine table, Alice was talking to Sora, "I heard you say you wanted to move back home. Where do you live?", he asked and Riku smirked, "Stalker much, Sora.", Namine and Alice laughed at this, "Alice lives on Destiny Islands.", Namine said knowingly and the boys looked at her, "You know her Namine?", Alice was grinning like a fox with pearly white teeth, "Of course. We were best friends when we were kids.", she said and Namine looked at her, "Alice, I can't believe you let _Griffon_ take care of your house! He's a freak and I can only imagine what he did to your house.", Alice shrugged, "Believe it or not, I came home to a clean house and fresh-baked cookies. You should have seen the pink apron he was wearing with a teddy bear on the front! It was so adorable and he had his glasses on so you can picture how that looks.", the girls laughed and Sora pouted, feeling left out of the loop as a sudden look of recognition came over Riku's face, "Wait I remember you! I went to Namine's place looking for Kairi during hide and seek one day and you were there with some other girl and Namine!", he said with a surprised look on his face, "Oh yeah....that one kid....what's your name?", she said, pulling out a chocolate bar and biting into it, "Riku Advent.", she started choking on the chocolate when she heard the name and Namine patted her back desperate until she swallowed and took deep breaths, "Please tell me you're not Kadaj's little brother!", Riku shook his head, "No we're cousins...he's living with me and a junior here...", Alice looked like she would faint any second, "Kadaj....is here...",she rested her head on the table, "Blah. Sora save me, Kadaj is living nearby and I think I'm gonna die!", she said dramatically as she grabbed his arms urgently. Heat rose in his cheeks, "Uh...I'm sorry?", he said then snapped out of it, "You live near Riku? I live pretty close by. You should come over sometime...", she smirked and laughed, "Oh I'm sure Leon would _love _that.", Alice smirked evilly, "Do you get home before he does?", Sora nodded, "I go home by train...", she nodded, "_Perfect..._"

Mana Kageno

"Where is my master now?", Mana Kageno thought aloud. The lunch bell had just rung and the tall bodyguard was searching for her charge, the younger Alice Mao, who was nowhere to be found, "This is all my fault.", she said as she jogged through the halls of the school, "I should've set a time and place for us to meet for lunch.", Mana looked at the deluxe traditional black Japanese bento box with five levels on it she carried she'd wanted to share with Alice, "I went through the trouble of preparing such a meal...", Mana jogged up the stairs quickly, "Ojousama likes high places...so the roof...", she mumbled to herself and leaped over the last flight of stairs with her long legs, opening the door that led to the roof then landing in a crouch. The forest green eyed senior stood, surveying the rooftop until she found her target, lying down on top of the school's midnight blue blazer, and approached her quietly to see that she was awake, staring at the sky dimly. Gold eyes glanced at Mana then the bento in her hands, "How extravagant, Mana. You have outdone yourself once more.", she smiled sincerely and Mana looked away modestly, "Griffon had a hand in it and the dessert was made by Lucifer, but I cooked most of it.", her master nodded, "Then I'm sure it's gonna be awesome!", it took Mana a second before she set up the bento, unwrapping the purple handkerchief and using it as a picnic cloth to set the different levels on. Mana flicked her dark brown hair from her eyes, the rest tied in a long ponytail from the nape of her neck, and handed her master the chopsticks, "Thank you.", Alice said and started with the Japanese cuisine, moving onto the Western before eating the fresh fruit. For last, she pulled out the ramen and slurped away as Mana ate portions of the food Alice hadn't eaten. They had two slices of chocolate cake for dessert and had drunk four bottles of Ramune between them. Mana checked her watch, "About forty-five minutes until lunch ends.", she said in an apathetic tone. Eating with Alice usually made her sleepy, along with an assortment of other things, and yawned as evidence of her fatigue. Alice shrugged, leaning against the fence, looking down at other students eating their lunches, licking her lips, "That was delicious Mana.", she said and Mana nodded, "I do my best.", the bodyguard looked at the raven haired girl who looked down at the other teenagers, the teenagers who had normal lives that Alice couldn't live, "Ojousama, that's dangerous.", Mana pointed out but Alice just smiled, "I'm not worried, Mana. I believe in your fast reflexes and agility.", she said before pushing off, "Let's take a walk.", Mana nodded and cleaned up, _'I'd follow you to the ends of the universe...'_

_

* * *

_

Sorry if this ended a little short. I couldn't think of a better ending or what to do next. Review my friends, for the next chapter. :D


	2. Of Music and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of those characters, etc. I do own Alice, Mana, the other O.C's (the band)

A/N: I didn't expect to be able to write another chapter after I got stuck at the end of the first chapter, but then I saw there were actually three people who favorited this and someone actually reviewed, wanting another chapter, so I ended up really working hard until I was able to write this. I tried to make the characters more real, so I added the [seemingly one-sided] Riku x Kairi and a hint that Namine and Kairi weren't _always_ together, among other things.

* * *

Kairi and Namine Lightway

The rest of the school day had gone by and students were eagerly filing out of the building. Everyone was talking about the two new students Alice Mao and Mana Kageno. Questions were circulated through the halls: Who were they? Where were they from? Why does Alice Mao know so many people? How does she know Cloud Strife? Namine heard these questions from her twin sister Kairi, who was always in the loop about things like this, on the way to her locker, "I heard they were on the roof at lunch, do you think they came from the same country? Oh, I wonder what country they're from! It's so cool they're foreigners!", she gushed. Kairi had already gathered her things and was on her way to meet up with their friends Riku and Sora to hang out. Namine often tagged along, since they were her friends as well and were addictive in their friendliness. They were easy to be around, which was key to the rather shy blonde when it came to people she had an interest in as friends, "What if they're from Britain? Or Italy? Or maybe Spain? India? Alice has an Asian last name but she doesn't look asian at all!", Namine put away her books, listening quietly to her sister's ranting, then shut her locker, "They transferred from France together. Mana was born in Spain and Alice on Destiny Islands, like us.", she explained in an even, matter-of-fact tone as she passed the stunned Kairi. Namine heard Kairi's shoes on the linoleum floor hurry after her, then saw the dark red haired girl beside her, "Destiny Islands? How come I never met her?", Namine shrugged, looking away, "We were friends before you and I met.", Namine said carefully, her voice quiet so that only Kairi heard. The last thing they needed was everyone hearing about their separated past. It was like a soap opera, except the pain had been real for them, "You were always with Sora and Riku while I hung out on the beach drawing anyways. I met her on the beach once, when I was drawing. Alice was playing the violin when I first saw her and I asked to draw her. You should see her play sometime, its magical.", Namine smiled, "I'm sure she'd play for you and the others Alice has always loved an audience, though she used to be very picky about who heard her songs. She's pretty talented with music, actually.", the blonde thought on this for a moment, pausing when she saw Kairi completely captivated, "Wow, she sounds so amazing.", she said softly, smiling at her warmly, happy that Namine had such a friend. Namine tended to keep more to herself, oblivious to the crushes boys had on her, and had a small group of close friends including Sora and Riku, "It's been a while since I've seen her though. Alice left to study abroad with Mana four or five years ago.", Kairi nodded, storing away the information in the extensive and mysterious vault of a complex mind she had, "She tended to hang out with Cloud, Leon, and Aerith a lot and sometimes Riku, but he forgot her since they never knew each others' names.", Namine smiled to herself then spotted the two boys she'd been seeking out, "Sora! Riku!", Kairi yelled. They looked up, waving at the twins as they walked up to where they were, "So what do you guys wanna do?", Namine asked. The boys shrugged, "I was thinking we could get something to eat.", Sora volunteered, grinning widely as Riku pushed him jokingly, "All you think about is food, you bottomless pit.", the brunette laughed then turned to Namine, "I have an idea. We could invite Alice to go eat with us! Namine, you have her number, right?", Kairi pouted, "So you've _all _met the new girl personally and I haven't? No fair, I have some classes with her but there wasn't any opportunity...", she crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. They laughed and Namine answered Sora's question, "Sorry, no I don't.", she said then Riku looked up, "Oh what the fuck?", he said, causing everyone to look up, startled by Riku's sudden exclamation, "It's Kadaj.", Riku explained as his silver haired older cousin emerged, walking backwards and talking to someone from the side of the school building. Next emerged an annoyed Alice Mao, who tried to turn towards the parking lot when Kadaj stood in front of her. His blue-green eyes were focused on her with a smirk on his face as he licked his lips, looking her up and down in that perverse way he had, "You should have seen how _happy_ I was to hear that you were back! I've _missed you_, Alice.", she walked past him, head down, her eyes searching for some kind of escape until she stopped and turned to glare at Kadaj, "You know what, you and I were great friends and then you started getting all weird and hating people and I got sick of it, Kadaj.", she said in a low, cold voice Namine and Kairi, who were closer than Sora and Riku, could hear.

Namine shivered from the venom in her voice but Kadaj didn't seem to care, "Now now, Alice_-chan._ I've been waiting for so long to see you and you treat me like this?", she ignored him and turned again to walk away but he grabbed her arm. Alice struggled, yelling at him to let go, until Cloud Strife suddenly came between them, separating Kadaj's hand from her arm, "Strife.", they said in unison, both looking at him with different expressions. Kadaj had a smirk while Alice's face wore a passive expression, as if she expected this. Cloud crossed his arms, his little brother Roxas sitting on the stairs with his friends Axel, Olette, Hayner, and Pence, all of them watching closely, "You think they'll fight?", Hayner asked though he got no answer. Sora and his friends stood near Roxas' group, Riku with his arms crossed while the others looked on worriedly. Namine noticed something in Alice's face which caused her to run up behind her, grabbing her arm, "Alice, don't.", she said softly, which calmed Alice considerably. She turned to Namine with a confused expression as she snapped out of her rising temper, "Namine...", she said, then smiled, "Thank you.", Alice looked up when Cloud spoke, "Kadaj, I don't want you anywhere near her, understand?", he threatened, though Kadaj just shrugged, an amused smirk on his face, "You have no jurisdiction when you're not around.", Kadaj said simply then walked away to his car. Cloud sighed, "Listen, I'll see you later, Al. I have a date.", he smiled, his face coloring a little. Alice smirked, "With Aerith?", she asked knowingly and Namine giggled. The dark haired girl had always been able to read the unreadable best, especially Cloud Strife, "You got it right, as usual.", Cloud said before leaving to find Aerith while Namine pulled Alice away slowly, "Do you wanna have something to eat with us?", Namine asked, stills seeing a trace of what she'd seen earlier. She studied Namine with a confused look then looked at her group where they stood by the stairs that Roxas' group sat on. With a sigh, she shook her head slowly, "I have...work...", Alice focused on Roxas when she said this, then looked to the side, "Mana", the brunette appeared by her side, "Yes, Ojousama.", Namine looked at Alice with a sad expression, "Oh, another time then?", she asked quietly. Alice watched her carefully, smiling at her, "Of course. Maybe tomorrow.", she said, "I'll play you and your friends a song on Vivienne.", Alice added. Namine nodded, watching Alice's retreating back as she walked away. Kairi touched her sister's shoulder, "Don't worry about her, Namine, she'll hang out with us when she wants to. I'm sure she's stressed about that thing with Kadaj just now, so we should just let her blow off some steam, 'kay?", Namine's eyes widened. She often forgot how insightful and wise Kairi could be sometimes. Sora tried to change the subject and spoke into the pregnant silence, "Well, uh, let's go to lunch then...", leading his friends to Riku's car, claiming the passenger seat as his, while Hayner looked at Roxas, "Well that was...awkward.", he said sheepishly, speaking a thought that everyone had. No one had ever seen Cloud so angry. Roxas shrugged, letting Axel pull him up, "Let's move on then, we'll never see the concert if you guys are all...blah."

"Blah?", Roxas raised a blonde brow, "Yes. Blah. Adjective describing _you _people.", Axel defined, mimicking a smart person, which this redheaded D student was not, "Rejoice, for we have been graced with new Axel Cross world class vocabulary we'll never use.", Olette remarked sarcastically, helping to move the conversation along, "Nay, you're going to _say_ that now but you'll change your mind.", Olette rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. What's this concert about?", Axel smirked his Cheshire Cat smirk, "Oh you'll see...", Axel said, "I regret it already.", Olette muttered. Pence laughed and Hayner grinned, "I'm with you on that.", he looked back at Roxas, "Haul some ass, Strife.", the blonde looked up, smiling, and followed his friends.

Riku Advent

Everyone in the Destiny Islands gang was laughing when they exited the movie theater. It was getting dark now and Sora was practically crying from how much he was laughing, "You're so easily entertained, Sora.", the silver haired boy remarked to the younger, "And you're too serious, Riku.", Kairi said, poking his cheek playfully while her sister remained nearby, laughing gently at her twin. They hadn't always been together, which was cause for anxiety in the twins, so they were always together, as Riku observed in the closeness they shared. Riku was always observing things, like how easily attached Sora became to people or how Kairi was always so strong...he felt the usual butterflies in his stomach from thinking about her. She was beautiful to him, but he wasn't the only guy to notice, unfortunately, and Kairi wasn't always a good judge of character when it came to boyfriends. Riku found himself always there to pick up the pieces, playing the role of the best friend as he always had and being careful not to jeopardize their relationship by stepping over the line between "guy friend" and "boyfriend" No one knew about his feelings except possibly Namine or Sora, thought they never gave any indication of whatever knowledge they may have. The Lightway twins smiled at their friends, both hugging them in turn, "We gotta get home before dinner, so we'll see you later.", Riku savored Kairi's warmth and longed for it after she'd pulled away. Namine and Sora glanced at each other before smiling at the two teenagers with wide grins. Had Riku just imagined that extra minute Kairi had hugged him? The silver haired held his hand up in a half wave, half salute thing to them, "We'll see you at school.", he managed to choke out without losing his calm front. Once they left, Sora was singing a song to himself in Japanese as he walked happily, hands clasped behind his back. This was the carefree brunette Riku had known most of his life and had thought he loved more part of it, until he realized that Sora was the brother he never had and Kairi became the love of his life. Riku rolled his eyes at the boy then followed him, hands pocketed, "Jibun Kakumei, Miyavi.", Riku said after listening to a few well sung verses then decided to ask the question he knew he'd probably regret, "Why in the hell are you singing Miyavi?", Riku asked. It wasn't that he hated Miyavi, in fact he was a big fan of the outrageous Japanese singer, but Sora was always singing some song and the fact that it was Miyavi meant he was particularly happy or excited. Sometimes it meant he was nervous, depending on the song. Sora smiled to himself, "I'm not sure. I just feel good right now so I'm singing Jibun Kakumei.", Sora shrugged, "I see...interesting choice though, my puppy-like friend.", Sora looked shocked, "Puppy-like?", Riku nodded, "You're easily entertained, excited, depressed, et cetera.", Riku smirked, "Which reminds me. There's this band I heard of that just moved around here.", the silver-haired boy smirked when he got the desired reaction from Sora, "No way? Where?", he asked. Riku and Sora had always been into local bands, often supporting the good ones and checking out their shows, "At Alchemy.", Sora's blue eyes widened, "Alchemy? That's pretty big, let's go see.", he said, smiling when Riku brandished his keys from his pocket, "Way ahead of you.", he said before swiftly passing the brunette and racing him to his car. Sora sat in the passenger seat, feet propped up on the dashboard with his face outside the window, "You really are a damned puppy Sora.", Riku mumbled, shoving the keys in the ignition and pulling away from the curb expertly. Riku Advent, if anything, was a damned good driver, much better than his psychotic cousin Kadaj, who nearly killed him when Riku was with him.

Alice Mao

Alice was seated in a chair backstage, her violin in her arms and her bass leaning against her side like an old friend for comfort, with her eyes closed in thought. She was breathing deeply as she was getting her beating heart to calm itself, but her excitement was welling up and the passion for music was overwhelming. Before every show, she was like this, a mix of anxiety, excitement, and passion all waiting to happen on stage. Alice lived for this and this was how she loved to live. She'd changed after "work" into a short black ruffle skirt, thigh high black socks, her elbow length black arm warmers still on, with a charcoal grey tank that clung to her body and a loose spiked choker around her neck. A pendant on its gold chain hung around her neck, resting on her chest, and chains clasped onto her diagonal studded belt on the left, stars, moons, crosses, locks, wings, hearts, and keys hanging from its links. Around her left wrist was a black wristband with chains woven through to make X patterns over each other and her nails were painted with a sparkly black polish instead of the usual solid black. Alice had tied her long hair up in two thick pigtails with long grey ribbons that passed her small shoulders, a little skull barrette to keep a strand of hair framing the right side of her face in place, shining crosses hanging from thin chains on her earrings, and shiny grey eyeshadow applied to her black lined eyes made a smoky eye affect. Her shoes were a regular black pair of Converse with black and grey striped laces tied in a neat bow, lines in French and Japanese written on each shoe. Alice opened her eyes when she heard footsteps stop in front of her, looking up curiously, "Yoake.", she said, addressing the band's tall nineteen year old drummer, who wore a long tight black shirt with electric blue wings on the back and the band name _Remembrance _over her large chest in spidery cursive the same color over a fishnet short sleeved mesh shirt and skin tight black shorts ending above her knees, wearing high top blue shoes with wings on the outer sides. Yoake's shirt was more of a tank but one of the straps had been artfully torn off and her decorated drumsticks were in her right hand, "We're on soon, Mao, so get ready to start us off.", she said, smiling with pearly white teeth. The tattoo artist had a dragon twirling around her right calf, snake bites on her lower lip, and an intricate birthmark that was abstract along the left side of her face, though it was covered by her long bangs parted over that side of her face. Yoake had pale skin, dyed midnight blue hair with streaks of sky blue and shocking metallic, and pretty lavender eyes with shimmering purple rims, fringed by long curling black lashes. Alice nodded, noting how fox-like the older girl was, then looked at the other members, tuning their instruments and getting ready for the show. Griffon, the vocalist, donned a tight pair of black pants that showed off his toned legs and rear, a shiny studded belt, and a close fitted black tank that accentuated his lean torso. He was warming up his voice, still wearing his glasses though he would take them off just before the show. By him was Alice's best friend Samantha Cobbett sporting a red and black pinstripe tube top under a black vest with a pair of black capris and matching elbow-length fingerless gloves, checkered Vans adorning her feet. Her brown hair reached just under her chin, spiking up in the back with shockingly red bangs cut unevenly across her forehead, her dark red eyes peering through eerily as she grinned, directing a thumbs up at Alice, "Hey, Rem?", Alice shifted her attention to a boy recently turned fifteen with messy jet black curls almost to his shoulders and big glassy obsidian eyes set in a pale face with pouty rosy lips and high cheekbones. He wore a collar around his neck with a tag like a cat that said his name in katana with a hiragana honorific after it, his ears adorned with multiple piercings and cuffs, "Yes, Kotaro-kun?", Alice asked, studying his clothes. Kotaro was wearing a long black sweatshirt with kitty ears on the hood he wore up and a tail where his rear was along with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black and purple shoes. He looked nervous, "What's wrong, Kotaro?", he shifted his gaze, "I'm...nervous. What if I mess up?", he asked quietly, then met her gaze, "Don't worry about it. This is your first show right?", Kotaro nodded, "Trust me, you'll be great. There's no better rush than when you get on stage, it's the ultimate high, I promise.", he nodded, then went back to his keyboard, also warming up his voice. A dirty blonde boy with a short ponytail and dark green eyes smirked in his forest green shirt and black jeans, his guitar finally tuned to his satisfaction, "Tripp! What the hell do you think _you're_ smirking about!?", yelled Yoake, who acted as Tripp's mother figure since he was often left alone by his dad, who traveled abroad, since his mother died when he was young. Lights turned off at Cafe Alchemy before the band members discreetly moved onto the stage, one with the darkness, and were met with an excited crowd waiting for them to play. Alice's bass was strapped to her back upside down diagonally without the case and the violin was in position on her shoulder, her head turned, chin in place. Her violet eyes glazed over, half lidded now, as she felt that familiar feeling she always got. She took a deep breath, awaiting the introduction that would cue her to begin playing her precious Vivienne.

Sora Lionheart and Riku Advent

The two boys made their way to the very front, right by the stage when everything went totally dark. Some people wore glow in the dark things around their necks, wrists, and in their hands. To his right, Sora saw Roxas Strife and his friends, "Hey, you're Roxas right?", Roxas nodded, "And you're Sora!", he had to raise his voice since the crowd was getting noisy and restless with anticipation, "Yeah! You know who's playing?", Roxas shook his head just as a kind of intercom came on, a resonating male voice coming through, immediately capturing the attention of the crowd, "Now then, everyone, please welcome _Remembrance._", he said, then a light came on, shining on a girl with a violin perched on her shoulder, her head turned and chin in place, a bass strapped across her back. Both Sora and Roxas' breath caught at the sight of the one and only Alice Mao. They took in the outfit, hair, and make up with mouths agape, not unlike the audience who was instantly captivated by her as she opened her violet eyes now and began to play furiously in a trance, her glazed over eyes staring endlessly at nothing as if she was the only one there, then different colored spotlights turned on suddenly and a drum solo began, with Griffon in his red haired, blue eyed glory approaching the mic stand, his long fingers wrapping around the thin black stand, mouth coming close to the mic as if he made to kiss it like he might with a lover. Everything about him was sensual as a keyboard sounding like an organ or piano played with Alice's violin, orchestrated by a young boy in an oversized sweatshirt, which suddenly turned into a techno beat as the hauntingly beautiful violin faded away, Alice moving back to switch spots with a dirty blonde boy, who began to play the guitar as she slid away her violin and suddenly slid her bass around into a playing position before she and another girl unleashed the wailing of their bass guitars in perfect harmony as Griffon opened his piercing blue eyes, looking directly into the souls of everyone in the crowd even as he didn't move them. He looked incredibly different without his glasses and his narrow eyes were gleaming in the light. Then he began to sing into the mic, head tilted to the side and shoulders rising as he belted out the lyrics with an almost desperate passion.

"_Am I the one you think those dirty thoughts about, dear?_

_When you're lying awake at night, am I who plagues you?_

_Is it my loving words, my voice singing of light that you hear?_

_Or does the memory of my touch keep your mind askew?_

_Nothing is better, love, than satisfying your everlasting lust,_

_it's an incredible feeling we get when we give in to our desires_

_sweet words mean nothing, honesty and trust all become dust_

_now get yourself ready baby, this world's full of pretty liars."_

Griffon's voice was sexual and sensual all at once, causing electricity to surge throughout the audience who were mystified by this mythical creature, a dancing, singing incubus who used his hands to gesture, flashing a seductive smile with a flirtatious look at several different girls between the many verses.

"_Who'll know? Nothing leaves this room, lover, I promise this,_

_time means nothing to us here in this surreality, our own fantasy_

_bring me these feelings you have, surrender to me with a kiss,_

_become mine, I can overwhelm you in any way to every degree._

_Keep me in your hungry gaze now, I'm not one to disappoint,_

_with a few words whispered into your ear, you're in the mood_

_Pleasure and seduction has and will always be a strong point,_

_you've never seen how deceptive I can be or incredibly lewd_

_My charm and poise is your envy, my body becoming an addiction_

_sensuality, seduction, lust, and pleasure are my drugs of choice_

_this my area of expertise, as I can say in a voice full of conviction_

_just remember, when you're lying alone at night, this is my voice."_

Alice was dancing with the female bassist, mystifying the crowd who awaited to hear the incubus sing once more, though they enjoyed her movements. Then she abandoned her bass guitar and approached the mic.

"_Yes, I remember clearly your voice who calls to me even now,_

_you're burned into my memory forever, bearing it is even tougher_

_society decides we're obsessive, this they can't accept or allow,_

_this is the fate of the women who fall for you, the fate we suffer._

_Even when I'm with you I realize I'm that much closer to moving on_

_when will I end this nightmare, escape the tunnel and head for light,_

_will we watch as my obsession disappears with the breaking dawn?_

_Can I see your face when it doesn't reappear with the starry night?"_

Alice sported a smirk, her face satisfied yet warm and inviting, her moving lips enticing both Sora and Roxas, who weren't alone in the crowd with this feeling. It was infectious, the emotion of longing and struggle in her voice, as was the lust and pure sensuality expressed from Griffon's voice:

"_I've found myself experiencing this feeling I'm afraid of, something too new_

_when I began to realize abruptly that all this time it wasn't just to you I've lied,_

_that you were all I want and needed, I can't even function right without you_

_I find now that I was always waiting, up past midnight, for our lips to collide._

_Drink red wine with me, talk to me, fall for me again, please some contact?_

_Think about me, when you lie awake at night, or have you begun to sleep?_

_Maybe this idea that there's a woman in the world I can't have is too abstract,_

_now I'm the insomniac, the one waiting for dawn to break, the one in too deep._

_I never wanted to let you go, my lonely lovebird, stay with me, don't go free_

_this realization I've had to acknowledge, that there's something I can't posses_

_it's too much for me to bear, to keep this front up and ignore the emotions in me_

_when I hear you quoting the Bard"May flights of angels sing thee to thy rest"_

They ended the song with four more lines of their hypnotic voices singing together, joined by the other band members who made it the chorus of lovers with their intimate voices reaching into the minds of the crowd, burning this night and this experience into them with their own unique handwriting.

"_We've never been able to fix what we've broken or admit our own mistakes,_

_we're always fighting and hating, kissing and loving, unwillingly returning_

_unable to resist this magnetic force that pulls us together over these wakes,_

_our voices will forever be loud enough to wake the dead, full of our yearning."_

The instruments died down one by one, the voices seeming to moan until only one was left and soon none. A long silence ensued from the amazed crowd followed by a roar of applause. _Remembrance _was an instant hit in Twilight Town. Three more songs were played before the show was over. It was almost time for everyone to go home, but no one seemed to remember they lived anywhere else but here at Cafe Alchemy. The members of Remembrance stood together on stage to receive their roaring ovation, "Quiet down, everybody!", Alice and Griffon were saying then they sung to quiet them, _"We're this close to jumping you in the marquee, almost ready to make you belong to us."_, and instantly all attention was on them. As usual, Alice decided to take the initiative, "I just thought you might like to know our names. I'm Alice Mao, vocals, violin, and bass guitar.", she stepped back from the mic and Griffon stepped forward next, "Griffon Moore, the sexy ass vocals.", he smirked at some girls, who were in a squealing fit before the next person, the tall teenager had a shock of shoulder length midnight and electric blue hair and lavender eyes with dark purple rims, "I'm Yoake Misorano, drums.", she held up her embellished drumsticks in her fist, getting applause that lead into the next introduction from the dirty blonde guitarist, "Tripp Collins, guitarist.", he flipped his bangs in a subconscious kind of gesture, as if he didn't even realize that he was doing something that caused girls to blush madly red. After him was the brunette bassist with blood red bangs in her face, "Sam Ashford, bass guitar, baby!", Sam jerked her chin up in a quick greeting, then came the young keyboard player with his dark hair and obsidian eyes. He approached shyly with encouragement from Alice, who casually put an arm across the boy's small shoulders, "I'm Kotaro Raikou, keyboard.", Kotaro looked down quickly, receiving many cooing adorations from girls in the crowd, and a dark red blush covered his face as he joined in with the others, "We are _Remembrance. _Thank you for coming."

There was applause before the colored lights went out and the regular lights came on. Roxas was waving, "Alice!", the violet eyed girl turned to look at him then smiled. Griffon squinted then put on his glasses and recognition crossed his face, "What's up, little Strife?", he asked, hands in his pockets as he approached the young blonde. He looked at him for a minute before addressing Alice, "I didn't know you had a band.", Roxas began before Axel practically hopped onto his back in his excitement, "You were amazing! Who wrote that first song?", the red head asked. Alice and Griffon thought for a moment, "I think we both wrote it with help from the others...right?", Alice asked the blue eyed boy, who shrugged, "I think so.", then she gestured towards Roxas and his friends, including Sora and Riku in the sweeping gesture, "Let's go get something to drink.", Alice invited. Sora and Riku looked at each other, than went with her, followed by the Twilight group. An entire audience were shooting envious glares into their backs, "So what made you guys come see us?", Alice as as she sat between Sora and Roxas on a crescent moon shaped couch curved around a circular coffee table. Griffon settled on the second couch, legs crossed extravagantly and arms positioned on the back of the couch with Tripp and Sam on either side. Yoake eased herself into a love seat, propping the foot rest up casually while Kotaro sat on the floor with Alice's well-toned legs on either side of him as he played a video game on his PSP. Riku settled on the couch by Sora, while Axel was by Roxas, Olette and Hayner on a two person couch, then Pence sitting in a bean bag on the floor. Axel replied first, "Well I brought Roxas, Olette, Hayner, and Pence.", he said and Sora spoke next, "Riku said he heard about a new band we should check out.", the brunette glanced at the spot where Kotaro sat, feeling a weird feeling in his stomach. His expression wasn't unnoticed by Riku, who observed how Alice was running her fingers through Kotaro's jet black hair and how she ruffled Riku's hair when he spoke, "I heard about a good band, but I didn't know you were in it.", Riku said, noticing that Alice had no problem with her chest pressing against Sora's face when she reached over to mess up Riku's silver locks. For maybe a half hour or more, they were chatting backstage like old friends about anything and everything. Riku caught himself wishing, several times this night, that Kairi was with them. She'd fit right in, laughing with everybody and making them laugh, since she made friends easily. Everyone liked Kairi, which is what Riku often worried about, seeing as to there were two handsome older guys there who were in the band, who were perfect in Kairi's personal mind theater. Eventually, Alice stood up, stretching herself, while Griffon and Kotaro followed suit, "Well, we who have come without cars need to catch the last train to Destiny Islands, so we'll see you guys later.", she said. Sora and Riku followed while the Twilight people exchanged some parting words with the remaining band members and Sam was arranging a ride with Tripp and Yoake. Roxas was calling his brother for a ride and nearly jumped ten feet high when Alice hugged him from behind, "Later Roxy, say hi to big Strife for me.", she said before following her friends. Sora looked between Riku and Alice indecisively until Riku nudged, "Go on the train and make sure you sit next to her. She's really touchy feel-ly.", he said. The brunette nodded, then skipped to Alice like a puppy following his owner. Riku sighed, walking back to his car alone, and sat in the driver's seat. That was when he got the expected call from a sobbing Kairi about being dumped by Micheal, which dealt a blow to her self-esteem. Riku started the car with a Blue Tooth in his ear, soothing Kairi with the soothing words of a best guy friend.

* * *

I really hope this was better than the last chapter. I probably won't work on a third chapter unless I get a few more reviews and stuff to motivate me :P Kotaro-kun is a character from another story I'm trying to write, so if I post something someday with a Kotaro Raikou, he isn't related. In that story, he's going to be a 17 yr old playboy, not the shy innocent 15 yr old keyboard player i this fic. I just felt like showing a cute side to a character who doesn't have one (private lol) Anyways, in case you're wondering, I wrote that song on the spot because I wanted a sexy song for Griffon (he and Axel are the sexiest redheads...), who is potentially bisexual. Also, yes, Alice and Griffon do have cars (you already know Alice has a motorcycle) but they took the train that day. Alice, Griffon, and Kotaro live on Destiny Islands together with Alice's servants, including the Lucifer mentioned in the previous chapter and Mana, who unfortunately didn't get to play a big role in this chapter. A few other servants might be included. Thanks for reading, my friends :D


End file.
